


Charitable Economy

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religion, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Brother Phineas didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, Obern figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charitable Economy

What Brother Phineas didn’t know couldn’t hurt him, Obern figured. The florist down on Water Street was having a sale, and if they saved some on this week’s arrangements, why shouldn’t they replace some of the old blankets they kept around to warm the pews on colder days?

And if they were going to be replaced, why not give the old ones away to a family in need?

So, screw the flowers. And maybe they didn’t need the higher quality candles for the votives either… The Gods, he reasoned, could surely handle a few sacrifices to help the less fortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
